This disclosure generally relates to an illuminated gauge assembly. More particularly, this disclosure relates to an illuminated gauge assembly with a self-emitting display.
An instrument cluster for a vehicle includes several gauge assemblies to communicate various vehicle operating parameters such as vehicle speed and engine temperature. Each of the gauge assemblies are illuminated such that an operator can read the gauge in low light conditions. Moreover, combinations of display technologies such as liquid crystal displays (LCD) provide the ability to display much more information than a corresponding analog gauge. However analog dial gauges are still preferred for the primary vehicle operating parameters such as speed. Therefore, a combination of analog with display technologies such as LCDs are commonly combined. However, such combinations require backlighting, diffusers, and specifically configured housings that complicate designs. Light guides and specially designed housings increase cost and limit design alternatives for the gauge assembly. Additionally, gauges that include a hidden pointer require complex linkages to accommodate light guides and special housing configurations required to provide the desired gauge illumination.